


Church by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Church by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans)</p><p><b>Summary</b>: You know how in all my established relationship fic the boys always say ‘I need you’ and not ‘I love you’? I figure this is when that starts, well before they’re even in the position of thinking it means more than it might. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Church by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132914) by Katilara. 



**Title** : Church  
 **Author** : Katilara / charmingpplincardigans  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan/Adam  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply. Post-TDT. Ronan is a holy mess. This is your sadness warning.   
 **Summary** : You know how in all my established relationship fic the boys always say ‘I need you’ and not ‘I love you’? I figure this is when that starts, well before they’re even in the position of thinking it means more than it might.   
 **Text** : [ here ](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/124945627344/i-made-actualwizardbillykaplan-read-over-this-and)  
**Length** 0:11:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Church,%20Tumblr%20fic%20by%20katilara%20\(charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com\).mp3.zip)


End file.
